


You can smile again

by Natyn



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Gen, Ging Fatherhood Complex, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insults
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natyn/pseuds/Natyn
Summary: [Nouveau Résumé] La guerre contre les chimera ants enfin terminée, l'humanité peut désormais se reconstruire. Toutefois, de lourds sacrifices ont été nécessaires pour remporter cette victoire. Pendant que l'association des hunters organise une élection pour choisir le nouveau président, les amis de Gon cherchent désespérément une solution pour sauver leur fidèle compagnon, plongé dans un éternel coma.Ging, quant à lui, se retrouve à devoir se confronter à ses responsabilités. La fuite ne lui sera plus permise.Entre les hunters visionnaires qui menacent de changer l'association, et les trouble-fêtes qui sèment le désordre dans le seul but de s'amuser, une nouvelle guerre risque d'éclater.





	1. Dérapage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Voici une nouvelle fic qui reprend la même idée d'une de mes anciennes fics, désormais supprimée ( _Rédemption_ ). Puisque je n'aimais pas du tout ce que j'avais fait dans celle-ci, j'ai décidé de recommencer une autre (que j'ai appelé _You can smile again_ , parce que je n'ai aucune originalité). On peut considérer l'histoire comme une version alternative de l'arc des élections. 
> 
> Ça reprend globalement le même schéma, mais plus focalisé sur l'aspect émotionnel de Ging et la critique du fonctionnement et des lois des hunters, etc. Il y aura donc du spoil ! Ce premier chapitre est directement pris d'un passage en particulier (qui dure trois panel lol). La fic est aussi publiée sur FF.net sous mon pseudo Kaguy, et Wattpad sous le pseudo Gyjoua.  
> 

L'image d'un vieil homme assis en tailleur s'affichait à l'écran. Son expression ennuyée trahissait un désir d'achever son discours le plus rapidement possible. Il se racla la gorge puis commença :

« Je suis Isaac Nétéro, l'actuel président de l'association. Je laisse ma place à quelqu'un d'autre, bonne chance à tous. Juste une chose. Le prochain président devra être élu. Tous les hunters pourront y participer. Si jamais le taux de participation est inférieur à quatre-vingt-quinze pour cent, l'élection sera considérée comme nulle et un autre vote aura lieu. Je compte sur les zodiaques pour s'occuper de la date et du reste. J'estime que cette mission sera de rang D, facile à priori. Et donc, il leva la main, je vous fais confiance. Portez-vous bien ! » la vidéo s'arrêta brusquement.

Beans pleurait en silence. S'il était plus fort, peut-être que Nétéro l'aurait emmené avec lui combattre ces créatures. Peut-être même que ce dernier aurait été encore en vie. Avec frustration, il éteignit l'ordinateur, puis resta un long moment à fixer l'écran noir. Beans refusait d'y croire. Nétéro était immortel à ses yeux. Âgé de plus de cent dix ans, celui-ci possédait la force et l'énergie d'un homme dans la vingtaine. Seule son apparence semblait avoir été affectée par le temps. Alors pourquoi avoir préféré se sacrifier pour vaincre le roi ? Aucun autre choix ne s'était présenté à lui ?

Beans se souvint de ses dernières paroles, « _Des sacrifices seront nécessaires pour accomplir cette mission_. » Il comprit.

**************

Beans ne s'était jamais senti aussi découragé. Le bureau du président – ou plutôt de l'ancien président - débordait de paperasses que seul lui trouvait le courage de toucher. Des papiers administratifs poussiéreux, qui n'attendaient qu'à être traités. En temps normal, Beans s'en serait occupé sans se plaindre. Mais cette fois-ci, il se contenterait de les ranger dans un coin. Tant pis de l'urgence pour certains, impossible pour lui de travailler dans ces conditions. Ce fut donc avec mélancolie qu'il déplaça cette montagne de feuilles mortes.

Au coin de la table, une fois le tas retiré, une ancienne photo du président se dévoila. Beans ne put réprimer un sanglot. Le sourire malicieux de son supérieur couplé à son regard enjoué le rendaient nostalgique. Il avait l'impression de le voir en face de lui, en chair et en os. Il s'attendait presque à l'entendre gentiment se moquer de lui et de lui sortir un « _tu prends ton travail trop à cœur, Beans_ » comme il aimait si souvent le répéter. Beans espérait sincèrement que tout ceci n'était qu'une autre des plaisanteries habituelles du président et que celui-ci ressortirait d'un placard pour le narguer de sa crédulité.

Toujours animé par cet espoir naïf, Beans regarda vers la porte. Et ce qu'il aperçut le fit sursauter.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il jura voir le vrai Nétéro en personne, avec un sourire débonnaire et victorieux du tour qu'il venait de faire. Mais non, ce n'était pas lui. L'homme devant l'entrée affichait une expression sérieuse, et ses habits sombres contrastaient avec le kimono clair de l'ancien président.

« Monsieur Freecss ?!

– Yo, dit-il nonchalamment en levant la main. Appelle-moi juste Ging. »

Ging Freecss, alias le Sanglier, un archéologue hunter double étoile. Il était un des membres éminents du zodiaque, un groupe formé de douze hunters reconnus par Nétéro et qui avaient le devoir de prendre en charge l'association en cas d'urgence.

Le fait de savoir que Ging était potentiellement présent depuis le début l'effraya. Beans n'avait peut-être pas le niveau d'un triple hunter, mais il n'était pas un homme facile à surprendre. Dans un autre contexte, cette imprudence aurait pu lui valoir très cher.

« Vous m'avez fait si peur ! Beans, rassuré, s'avança vers lui, vous êtes au courant pour monsieur le président ?

– Oui, j'ai vu la vidéo, un moment de gêne s'ensuivit, désolé de ne pas avoir toqué. J'étais dans les parages, et je pensais que ce serait une bonne idée de venir te dire quelques mots. »

 _Vous mentez. Je n'ai pas du tout senti votre présence_ , pensa Beans.

Bien qu'il avait été perdu dans ses pensées plus tôt, très peu de chose pouvait échapper à sa vigilance. Ging, aussi étrange paraissait-il, restait un bon ami. Parmi son entourage, il était l'un des rares à l'aider dans ses tâches, du moins lorsqu'il le pouvait (même si c'était seulement pour des raisons personnelles, comme accéder à diverses informations plus ou moins confidentielles en toute discrétion). Néanmoins, l'archéologue dégageait toujours cette aura indescriptible, à la fois chaleureuse et malfaisante. Le meilleur adjectif pour le décrire serait _monstrueux_ , selon Beans. Monstrueusement fort, monstrueusement malin ou encore monstrueusement imprévisible, tout lui convenait.

« Donc, continua Ging, d'ici quelques jours, les zodiaques vont venir ici. L'un d'entre eux choisira de faire un tirage au sort. Je parierai sur Cheadle ou Saccho, voire au pire Cluck ou Kanzai. En connaissant Pariston, faire un vote ou discuter ne mènera nulle part. Tiens, prends ça. »

Ging lança un bout de papier que Beans attrapa in extremis. Intrigué, il le déplia. Cinq règles y étaient inscrites (Beans dut relire plusieurs fois, l'écriture de Ging laissant clairement à désirer), que Beans devina être celles des prochaines élections. Les trois premières concordaient à la volonté du président (sauf la deuxième, mais elle allait de pair avec la troisième). Beans était surpris de constater que Ging suivait les ordres de Nétéro, connaissant le caractère fougueux du personnage. Mais (mal)heureusement, les deux dernières prouvaient qu'à tout jamais, Ging conserverait sa nature puérile.

« Ging, vous êtes sérieux ?

– Je ne vois personne s'objecter pour ça. Pariston prendra ce risque s'il peut avoir l'avantage, même si c'est une chance sur douze. Il est déjà très en avance, donc ce n'est qu'un bonus pour lui. Pour les autres, ça leur permettra de potentiellement reprendre le dessus.

– D'accord, mais quel est mon rôle dans cette histoire ? »

Ging révéla un sourire narquois.

« Tu le sais très bien, non ? Ils vont sûrement faire appel à toi pour le tirage. Puisque tu es le seul à être « neutre » ici. Tous les autres dans ce bâtiment sont soit des fans de Pariston, soit des intérims. »

Beans voyait clair dans son jeu. Évidemment que Ging ne compterait jamais sur le hasard. Évidemment qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de la volonté de l'ancien président. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était de s'amuser.

« Donc si je comprends bien, vous essayez de m'inciter à trahir mes collègues pour vous permettre d'avoir l'avantage ? »

Ging parut indigné.

« Ça n'a rien à voir ! Tu préfères peut-être prendre le risque de piocher les règles de Pariston ? Puis, je suis quasi sûr que les autres ne prendront même pas la peine de respecter la dernière volonté de Nétéro. Au moins, tu es assuré que ses ordres soient respectés. »

Beans devait avouer que Ging était très fort pour trouver des excuses. Dommage pour lui, il le connaissait trop bien pour se faire avoir aussi facilement. Personne ne pouvait le tromper.

« Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, Ging. Avouez que vous les avez écrites dans le simple but de m'amadouer, afin que j'accepte malgré l'absurdité de vos deux dernières demandes. Vous souhaitez juste assouvir votre soif de curiosité et de plaisir. Et ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que la majorité des autres membres ne pensent même pas à imposer les règles de notre président, notamment Cheadle ou encore Kanzai. Vos méthodes de voyous, je les connais par cœur. »

Son ton acerbe l'étonna lui-même. Il ne voulait pas paraître énervé, mais l'hypocrisie était un défaut absolument impardonnable à ses yeux.

« Pas la peine de le prendre comme ça. Tu n'es pas obligé, après tout. Je te demande juste un service, rien de bien méchant. La quatrième est inoffensive, et la dernière n'est qu'un leurre. »

Beans haussa un sourcil.

« Un leurre ? C'est encore une blague ?

– C'est juste pour pouvoir faire passer plus facilement les autres règles. Je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir président.

– Mais alors... Pourquoi tout ce remue-ménage ?

– Tu m'en poses de ces questions... Ging retrouva son sourire moqueur, si ma proie bouge comme je le souhaite, alors la chasse est un succès. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte. « Je veux juste profiter de mon sentier. C'est tout. »

Beans s'attendait à une réponse davantage réfléchie, mais cela s'annoncerait surprenant de la part de l'archéologue. Une volonté de brusquer Ging, de briser son masque verni d'arrogance s'empara de Beans. Ce dernier était loin d'être sadique, mais l'aisance qu'affichait son collègue, malgré le décès du président, l'offusquait. Son attitude insolente méritait d'être punie. Juste au moment où Ging tourna la poignée, il dit :

« Ging... Vous êtes au courant pour votre fils, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le dénommé ouvrit la porte.

« Oui. Mais il va être sauvé, donc je me fais pas de soucis. »

Beans ne put se retenir. Cet homme n'avait pas le droit de se montrer aussi apathique.

« Gon s'est suicidé. Ils se sont servis de sa rage pour vaincre une des chimera ants. »

 _C'était calculé par le président_ , pensa Beans. En réalité, la situation était bien plus compliquée que cela. Il ne disait pas toute la vérité, juste un très bref résumé.

Ging tourna sa tête vers lui. Comme désiré, il avait touché une corde sensible à en juger par son regard noir. Si Beans avait pu prédire la suite des évènements, il n'aurait sûrement jamais lancé le sujet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme ânerie ? »

Beans sentit une très lourde pression dans l'air. Il commença à paniquer. Pendant un instant, il avait oublié la puissance que renfermait Ging.

« Eh bien... il semblerait qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Kaito. C'est sûrement à cause de ça si le président l'a laissé participer. »

Ging resta silencieux un moment. Puis, il ouvrit grand les yeux, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose.

« Il a vraiment fait ça ? Juste parce qu'il a pris peur de _lui_ ? »

Sa voix se cassa à la fin. Beans ne comprenait pas où il venait en venir, de plus celui-ci semblait être perdu dans un autre monde. Beans craignait le pire. Il regrettait amèrement sa provocation.

Avant qu'il ne put s'excuser, Ging arracha la porte avec une facilité déconcertante et la balança sur Beans, qui fut incapable de l'éviter. Malgré la puissance du choc et un mal de crâne évident, il parvint à déplacer la porte sur le côté et à se relever. Juste au moment où Beans se ressaisit, le hunter détruisit le bureau d'un coup de poing. Le meuble se brisa en deux, laissant des fractures se répandre sur les deux côtés, témoins de la violence de l'impact. La photo du président, quant à elle, voltigea et tomba intacte sur le sol. Ging ne perdit pas une seconde pour l'écraser avec fureur.

Beans fut complètement choqué par la réaction soudaine de Ging. Il voulait le calmer, mais son corps refusait de bouger. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de le regarder pulvériser les murs d'un seul coup et l'entendre lâcher des insultes diverses et variées. Les feuilles, qui étaient rangées dans des classeurs près du bureau - ou du moins ce qu'il en restait - se retrouvaient éparpillées un peu partout, certaines salies par les bottes chevronnées du hunter.

Beans avait passé la plupart de ses journées dans cette pièce, à prendre soin du bureau et à s'occuper des problèmes administratifs que l'ancien président était incapable – ou plutôt refusait – de résoudre. Il se remémorait l'odeur omniprésente de la pipe de son supérieur, que celui-ci fumait lorsqu'il méditait, et de sa tasse de thé au romarin que Beans se permettait de goûter en cachette. Tous ces souvenirs furent détruits en un instant. Le bruit assourdissant des meubles renversés ressemblait à un appel à l'aide pour Beans, comme si ce lieu ressentait la douleur que lui infligeait Ging. Pour le coup final, ce dernier prit ce qui restait du bureau, et le lança sur la fenêtre qui se brisa. Le court mais perçant cri du verre fendu signa la fin du massacre.

Des débris recouvraient la totalité du sol. La tuyauterie se dévoila à travers les fragments des murs, certains tuyaux cassés en deux, d'autres intacts. Le plafond faisait partie des rares rescapés, bien que des fissures s'étendaient sur les recoins. Une odeur de plâtre et de poussière envahirent les lieux, ce qui provoqua une nausée chez Beans.

Ging se tenait au milieu, l'air visiblement calmé. La tension était retombée, et Beans put enfin se déplacer. Il tomba à genoux, priant pour que le hunter ne le prenne pas pour cible. Ses yeux s'humidifiaient de terreur à l'idée que ce _monstre_ ne vienne le déchiqueter. Celui-ci l'observait. Une lueur satisfaite s'animait dans ses yeux noisettes. Son sourire mesquin tordait son visage en un rictus sadique.

« Je n'avais aucune raison de faire ça, mais putain, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien ! »

Beans ne réagit pas sur le coup, hébété par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« De... de quoi ?

– Sois pas deg', t'auras l'occasion de te défouler un autre jour. »

Quelque chose se brisa en Beans. Ging venait de se payer sa tête.

« Non, c'est une blague ! Vous n'étiez pas en colère ? Mais alors _pourquoi_ avoir fait _ça_ ? »

Le choc qu'il avait reçu lui causait forcément des hallucinations. Ging n'était pas fou à ce point. Personne ne pouvait l'être.

« Quand tu m'as sorti « qu'ils se sont servis de lui comme arme », tu insinuais que Nétéro a utilisé Gon volontairement pour son propre compte, dans le seul but de me faire enrager, hein ? Beans sentit son visage se décomposer à une vitesse affolante, je pensais que ce serait le moment idéal pour me lâcher un coup. J'ai toujours haï cet endroit. »

Beans craqua. Ce n'était qu'une farce. Un _troll_. Ging se moquait de Gon, comme il se moquait de tout.

« Vous vous rendez compte que vous avez failli me tuer avec cette _porte_ ? Et comment vous _pouvez_ vous... _comporter comme un gamin écervelé alors que notre président est mort_ ! Même Pariston n'aurait pas fait un truc pareil !

– Normal, il est faible. Il se serait contenté de faire tomber la photo.

– _Assez ! »_

Beans se releva brusquement, les poings serrés. Le désir de lui coller une bonne raclée brûlait jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles, mais la différence sidérale de niveau entre lui et son collègue l'empêchait de réaliser son rêve.

« Pas la peine de t'inquiéter. Je vais tout réparer si tu veux. Comme ça, tu pourras tout détruire aussi. »

Ging s'approcha de la sortie, puis lui fit un signe de la main avant de partir pour de bon.

L'archéologue était un bon ami, mais parfois, il pouvait aussi se montrer insupportable, voire méprisable. Ce n'était pas surprenant si les autres membres du zodiaque le détestaient. Son caractère de cochon, couplé à sa nonchalance, le rendait peu appréciable. Néanmoins, Beans le respectait malgré ses défauts. Après tout, Nétéro se comportait également comme un enfant.

Cependant, Beans lui en voulait terriblement, bien qu'il admettait son erreur de l'avoir provoqué en premier lieu. Il pensa à la photo du président, et chercha à la récupérer sous les résidus de bois et de plâtre. Il la retrouva, légèrement abîmée dans le cadre réduit en miettes. Il prit la photo délicatement, et retira d'un souffle les morceaux de verre. Beans était heureux de constater que même la bêtise humaine ne pouvait avoir raison de Nétéro.

Il repensa à Ging. Peut-être que Gon ne devrait jamais rencontrer son père.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à lâcher un kudo ou à mettre un commentaire ! Toute critique est bonne à prendre.


	2. La malédiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre se déroule avant le premier.

Le bâtiment n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière visite. Un gratte-ciel comme parmi tant d'autres, avec seulement l'insigne des hunters au sommet pour se distinguer de la masse. Ging n'éprouvait aucune émotion à la vue du quartier général de l'association. Le président devait être mieux loti dans sa nouvelle demeure plutôt qu'ici, coincé entre ces murs froids et ternes.

Un peu plus loin, deux individus, qui semblaient entretenir une conversation mouvementée, attirèrent son attention. L'un d'eux portait des vêtements élégants, et ses cheveux dorés étaient parfaitement disciplinés. Tout le contraire de son collègue, qui lui revêtait des habits simples et légers, et dont la coupe afro en désordre était reconnaissable à des milliers de kilomètres.

Ging sourit. C'était bien eux, List et Dwun. Ils n'avaient pas changé depuis leur séparation. Il fut rassuré de les croiser sur sa route. Après tout, quoi de mieux que de retrouver des amis de longue date ? L'archéologue ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Il les salua d'ailleurs d'un revers de main :

« Yo. »

Les deux interpelés se retournèrent vers lui. Une expression de surprise mêlée à de la joie se dessina sur leur visage, puis ils s'enlacèrent avec entrain. List s'exclama sur un ton enjoué :

« Je pensais sincèrement que tu ne viendrais pas, Ging ! »

Le dénommé se gratta la tête. Dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, cette phrase aurait eu un arrière-goût d'ironie, mais l'expression joyeuse qu'affichait List prouvait à quel point il était véritablement heureux de le voir.

« Je suis bien obligé. Sinon, y'a des chances pour qu'on me vire.

– Ouais, ben même si t'es un glandeur, ils prendront jamais le risque de te foutre à la porte. Trop dangereux de laisser une Calamity Jane version masculine en liberté », plaisanta Dwun en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Ging répliqua avec un coup de coude amical. Il était bien content de les revoir. Ces deux-là avaient toujours été ses amis les plus fidèles, ceux qui l'avaient toujours soutenu et aidé dans ses projets. Ils parlèrent un peu de Nétéro et de l'incident avec les chimera ants. List et Dwun étaient bouleversés par cette nouvelle, tandis que Ging ne se sentait pas spécialement concerné. Au contraire, cela l'arrangeait que le président soit enfin parti. Les choses sérieuses pouvaient enfin commencer.

Un moment de silence s'installa, où List et Dwun s'échangèrent un regard sérieux. List avait les bras croisés et prenait une posture plutôt ferme. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Il commença :

« En ce qui concerne Gon... Tu le sais, non ?

– Oui, j'ai lu ça dans les journaux. C'est cool qu'il ait pu terminer Greed Island, en plus d'être accompagné par de bons amis.

– Et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? C'est le premier à finir ce jeu, et c'est ton fils en plus ! Cache ta joie surtout ! s'exclama Dwun.

– Oui bon, c'était prévisible. Mais je suis très fier quand même », l'archéologue ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire.

Ses amis continuaient de le dévisager avec une expression scandalisée. Expression qui trahissait la gravité de la situation, et Ging se douta alors que ses amis avaient une sinistre nouvelle à lui annoncer. Mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment. Il était persuadé que Gon pouvait s'en sortir tout seul.

« Malheureusement, il risque de ne plus pouvoir savourer sa victoire très longtemps », avoua List.

Ce dernier fixa Ging quelques instants. Puisque celui-ci ne réagissait pas, et que Dwun sortit un « arrête de tourner autour du pot », il continua :

« Gon est à l'hôpital, plongé dans un profond coma. Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là. Son état est catastrophique, il peut partir à tout moment. »

Ging haussa un sourcil.

« Et donc ? »

Dwun parut outré, mais List l'interrompit avant qu'il ne puisse réagir.

« Puisqu'aucun remède ne peut le soigner actuellement, j'ai pensé à cette fameuse carte. Le Souffle de l'Ange, il montra l'anneau vert sur son index, je sais que l'on a pas le droit d'utiliser un élément du jeu en dehors de l'île, mais j'estime que la situation est trop grave pour qu'on respecte la règle. »

Ging réfléchit un moment. Cela le gênait de devoir faire une exception pour son fils. Beaucoup de personnes dans le monde souffraient davantage que Gon, et surtout sans l'avoir cherché. C'était injuste qu'un enfant incapable de se prendre en main bénéficie de ce service plutôt qu'un autre, victime du destin. Ging grogna, puis demanda :

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que ce crétin se retrouve à moitié mort ?

– Ce n'est pas très clair. On sait juste qu'il a participé à la guerre contre les chimera ants, et qu'il a affronté une des chimères les plus puissantes. Il a tout donné pour l'arrêter. En gros, il s'est sacrifié pour nous sauver. »

Dwun se permit d'ajouter :

« Ton fils est un héros, Ging. Il mérite au moins qu'on le tire de là. »

L'archéologue n'était pas convaincu. Les hunters de très haut niveau étaient capables de développer leur instinct de déduction, comme s'il s'agissait d'un sixième sens. De ce fait, ils possédaient la faculté de deviner avec précision l'avenir ou le passé (sous certaines conditions), ou encore la personnalité d'un individu qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais connu. Et Ging ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il était donc naturel pour lui de connaître son fils sans même avoir cherché à entrer en contact avec lui.

Ging pouvait deviner que Gon n'avait pas agi par pur altruisme. Et que la raison derrière son comportement s'annonçait être bien plus sombre qu'il ne le souhaitait. Kaito était peut-être lié à cette histoire sordide. Il n'aimait pas ça. Cela constituait une raison supplémentaire pour ne pas s'en mêler.

« D'accord, alors allez-y. Vous n'avez pas besoin de mon avis pour ça. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, de toute façon.

– Oui, on le sait. Mais si on te le demande, c'est... parce qu'on aimerait que tu t'en charges, demanda timidement List.

– Nan, nan. Pas « on aimerait » mais plutôt qu'on te l'impose. C'est au papa de s'en charger ! »

Ging fronça les sourcils. Et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi devrait-il le sauver ? C'était à son fils de venir vers lui, pas l'inverse.

« Je suis pas sûr qu'il apprécierait. »

Dwun rétorqua :

« Et il t'aurait déjà retrouvé si t'avais pas décidé de tricher à la fin pour l'envoyer vers Kaito ! »

Grillé. Elena n'était donc pas capable de garder un secret, il prit note.

« Hé ! Ce n'est pas de la triche, d'abord. Si l'emo et la blondasse ne l'avaient pas collé au cul, alors il aurait pu me rencontrer.

– Ging, s'il te plaît, arrête de te trouver des excuses, la voix de List était douce, voire suppliante, nous sommes déjà allés lui rendre visite, il y a quelques heures. Je n'exagère pas quand je dis que c'est grave. Et c'est pour ça que tu dois y aller. Tu dois voir ça de tes propres yeux. Et, crois-moi, Gon ne t'en voudra pas d'être venu. »

Ging soupira. Il était dans une impasse.

« D'accord. Mais si je découvre qu'il y a un autre moyen de le sauver, je ne l'utiliserai pas. »

Le sourire vainqueur de List l'irritait. Il aurait été capable de changer d'avis dans le seul but d'effacer son expression victorieuse, mais ce n'était pas le moment de se comporter de façon immature.

List retira son anneau et le donna à Ging, qui l'enfila sur son index en rouspétant. Il regrettait déjà sa décision.

 

*****************

 

Une fois arrivé sur place, Ging était déjà sur le point de faire demi-tour. Il y avait trop de monde à son goût. Non seulement la salle d'attente était pleine, mais il pouvait sentir la présence des amis de Gon dans les parages - même s'il ne les avait personnellement jamais rencontré auparavant - et il préférait être pendu en public plutôt que de croiser leur regard. Cependant, Ging restait un homme de parole. Alors, il accomplirait sa mission quoi qu'il en coûte.

Ging essaya de paraître serein en plaçant son coude sur le comptoir et en prenant un air détendu. Il était persuadé d'ailleurs d'avoir l'air davantage ridicule que cool, mais le stress l'empêchait de se positionner correctement. Avec une légère hésitation, il demanda :

« Bonjour, hum... Je voudrais voir un dénommé Gon Freecss. »

La secrétaire, une charmante demoiselle, lui répondit machinalement :

« Êtes-vous un parent ou un ami proche ?

– Je suis son père. »

Ging se retint d'ajouter _biologiquement parlant, car en fait il n'est plus sous ma responsabilité,_ mais il décida d'omettre ce détail.

« Il me faut votre pièce d'identité et le livret de famille, s'il vous plaît. »

Ging râla puis fouilla dans ses poches avant de réaliser qu'il ne possédait aucun papier sur lui. Pas même sa licence de hunter. D'habitude, cette pièce suffisait à passer n'importe quelle porte et était donc essentielle à un nomade comme lui. Ging réfléchit un instant, avant de réaliser qu'il avait confié sa carte à Kaito. Ce dernier était censé la lui rendre une fois la dernière épreuve, qui consistait à le retrouver, accomplie. Or, l'objectif était atteint depuis un bon moment déjà. Cet imbécile avait justement oublié de lui redonner sa licence ! Et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte.

Ging se sentit stupide. S'il n'était pas capable de passer la première étape, la suite s'annonçait être compliquée.

« Depuis quand on a besoin de prouver son identité pour voir quelqu'un ?

– Désolé, mais seuls les proches ont l'autorisation de voir monsieur Gon Freecss. Je dois m'assurer que vous êtes bien son géniteur. Ensuite, quelqu'un se chargera de vous conduire à sa chambre. »

Ging grimaça. Quel drôle d'hôpital, pensa-t-il. Au moins, Gon était en sûreté. Il aurait peut-être dû tenter de s'infiltrer en toute discrétion, mais impossible pour lui de connaître la position de Gon sans utiliser l'en, et il n'avait aucune envie de passer une journée entière à fouiller chaque chambre tout en jouant à cache-cache avec le personnel.

Alors que Ging s'arrachait figurativement les cheveux, un homme avec une coiffure Pompadour et l'air visiblement agacé s'avança vers lui. Il portait un manteau blanc dont des anneaux dorés servaient de fermeture ainsi qu'un baggy classique de la même couleur. Ging ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à un quadragénaire qui cherchait à se faire passer pour un jeune en imitant le style d'un personnage de manga. Réprimer un rire fut presque impossible.

« C'est bien vous le père de Gon ? »

L'interpellé se mordit la lèvre inférieure afin de garder son sérieux, puis répondit :

« Oui, je- »

– Suivez-moi, » le coupa l'homme.

Ging le vit faire un mouvement de tête à la secrétaire, qui sembla avoir compris le message puisqu'elle ne cherchât pas à les arrêter.

Ging suivit donc l'étrange individu. La situation paraissait de plus en plus étrange. Comment ce type pouvait-il savoir qu'il se présenterait ? Quelque chose clochait, et Ging n'aimait pas ça. Cela puait l'odeur du coup monté. Qui osait donc le prendre pour un idiot ?

Sur le chemin, il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question :

« Vous ne voulez pas vérifier ma pièce d'identité, d'abord ?

L'homme lui jeta un regard noir. « C'est votre problème si vous ne savez pas ranger vos affaires.

– Et comment vous pouvez être sûr que c'est bien moi ?

– Des types nous ont prévenu qu'un SDF qui affirmerait être le père de Gon se pointerait, Ging fit la moue en entendant le mot « SDF », vagabond lui correspondait mieux, et puis, vous lui ressemblez vachement. Mais si jamais vous lui faites du mal, il s'arrêta et le fixa droit dans les yeux, ça va saigner. »

L'intonation intimidante de l'homme à la coupe Pompadour n'affecta pas Ging le moindre du monde. Loin de le terrifier, cela ne fit qu'attiser sa soif de combat. Ce type s'annonçait intéressant. En ce qui concernait les responsables qui avaient osé faire passer le mot (en plus de le qualifier de SDF), Ging s'occuperait de leur cas en temps voulu. Il aurait dû se douter que ses amis avaient prévu le coup à l'avance.

Ils passèrent par de nombreux couloirs, puis empruntèrent un escalier. Une porte avec un panneau écrit « réservé au personnel » bloquait la route. Un petit boîtier noir se tenait juste à côté, collé au mur. L'homme sortit un badge de sa poche et le plaça sur ledit boîtier qui émit un « bip » sonore, puis il ouvrit la porte.

Au bout du couloir, un garçon aux cheveux blancs était assis sur un banc, les mains croisées.

« Sa chambre est juste là, il posa sa main sur son épaule, faites de votre mieux. Je crois en vous. »

L'homme partit, laissant Ging seul avec l'enfant. Grâce aux informations qu'il avait pu récolter, son identité ne lui était pas inconnue. Cela ne pouvait être que Kirua, le fameux Zoldyck fugueur. Il l'avait vu en photo dans les journaux, lorsque la nouvelle comme quoi une personne avait terminé Greed Island fut en première page. Sur l'image, il était aux côtés de Gon et de la petite fille, qui devait être Biscuit, une double hunter de renom.

Kirua ne bougea pas malgré sa présence. Aucune aura hostile n'émanait de lui. Si Ging ne l'entendait pas respirer, il l'aurait confondu avec une poupée grandeur nature.

En face du Zoldyck se tenait une grande vitre, la porte menant à l'intérieur de la pièce se situant vers la droite. Ging, en plus de la respiration du garçon, pouvait entendre le « bip » régulier du cardiogramme ainsi que le bruit sourd de l'appareil respiratoire. Il déglutit. Quelque chose de mauvais l'attendait dans la chambre.

L'enfant leva sa tête et le toisa de haut en bas. Ging pouvait apercevoir dans ses yeux saphir, toute la tristesse et la colère qui le dévoraient intérieurement. Les paupières du garçon s'écarquillèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il semblait deviner son identité.

« Vous êtes bien le père de Gon ? »

Ging hocha la tête.

« Je m'attendais pas à ce que vous ressembliez à un clochard maigrichon. Heureusement que Gon ne juge pas sur les apparences. »

Ging fut vexé. Sa remarque n'était qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie, mais son expression grave effaçait toute trace d'ironie.

« Eh bien. Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Kirua, répondit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

– Malheureusement, on a pas le temps de discuter. Gon est en danger, et c'est pas juste des médocs qui vont le sauver. Si vous avez un moyen de le rétablir, alors n'hésitez pas à le faire. »

Ging respectait le caractère froid de Kirua. Il était rare que les adolescents de son âge fassent preuve d'une telle maîtrise de soi, surtout après avoir vécu un si grave traumatisme causé par la guerre contre les chimera ants (et aussi par son passé que Ging devina tumultueux. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que faire partie d'une famille d'assassin n'était pas une expérience réjouissante). Gon pouvait se vanter d'avoir à ses côtés un ami aussi brave.

« J'ai compris. J'ai ce qu'il faut, il lui montra subtilement l'anneau sur son doigt, pas la peine de t'inquiéter. »

Kirua acquiesça, puis il replongea dans ses pensées. Ging l'observa plus en détail. Le garçon avait la tête baissée et les bras croisés. Son visage blême restait fixe. Seul son regard bleuté trahissait le chagrin qui le rongeait intérieurement. Son T-shirt blanc avec des longues manches bleu-marine se mariait plutôt bien avec son short de la même couleur que ces dernières.

Ging compatissait. Être ami avec Gon devait ne pas être facile tous les jours, supposait-il. Un garçon aussi borné que son fils était difficile à maîtriser, tout comme lui l'était, et le serait toujours malgré son âge avancé.

À peine la porte fut-elle ouverte qu'une odeur insoutenable attaqua ses narines. Il eut un haut-le-cœur, et se retint de vomir. Il ne devait pas paraître faible devant le pote de son fils. Non pas qu'il se préoccupait de son avis personnel, mais Ging avait sa fierté. Il respira un coup, puis entra.

La pièce était sombre et froide. Puisque les volets se retrouvaient fermés, seule la lumière du couloir éclairait légèrement les lieux. De fins rideaux cachaient le lit où gisait Gon. Ging n'eut d'autre choix que d'avancer. Il ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière.

Les bruits émis par les différents appareils vrillaient ses tympans. Ging désirait arracher ces machines et les piétiner sauvagement. Dommage que celles-ci étaient nécessaires pour la survie du jeune hunter.

Ging souleva le voile. Un drap couvert de taches rouges enveloppait entièrement Gon. Seul le tuyau de la machine émergeait du bandage empourpré qui recouvrait sa tête. Une aura noire hantait le corps, et semblait promettre à Ging une éternité de tourments s'il venait à toucher son enfant. L'atmosphère horrifiante poussait Ging à vouloir hurler à l'agonie, puis de détruire chaque parcelle de l'hôpital. Il serra les poings et inspira profondément, malgré l'odeur.

Ging savait. Mais il refusait de l'admettre. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. L'espoir était encore permis.

Il leva machinalement la main et prononça le mot « book ». Un livre antique apparut sous ses yeux. Un symbole mystérieux était gravé sur les deux faces de la couverture. La reliure cuivrée offrait un sentiment sacré à son porteur. Curieusement, aucune odeur ne marquait le bouquin, comme si ce dernier était dépourvu d'empreinte olfactive sur le monde réel. Ging l'ouvrit, et tourna les pages blanches jusqu'à tomber sur celle désirée. Une dizaine de cartes étaient placées dans des emplacements rectangulaires. Ging s'en saisit d'une, qui représentait une tête de femme soufflant une fumée blanche.

« Gain. »

Un ange à l'allure féminine se matérialisa suite à la formule énoncée. Son visage fin paraissait serein. Une longue toge cachait son corps fragile, et deux longues ailes menues traversaient le tissu sans le déchirer. Sa blancheur contrastait avec les ténèbres qui rongeaient de toutes parts la pièce.

« Guéris-le. »

La créature angélique tendit ses mains, puis souffla une poussière scintillante vers Gon. La poudre féérique se répandit sur l'ensemble de la couverture, et absorba les taches écarlates. Après quelques minutes, l'ange s'évapora dans l'obscurité.

L'odeur pestilentielle avait disparu. Le tissu semblait avoir gagné en volume, et était désormais dépourvu de toute impureté. Même l'aura démoniaque ne se mouvait plus auprès de Gon. Néanmoins, l'air glacial de la chambre subsistait toujours autour de Ging. Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de lui. Son instinct lui disait que le problème n'était pas réglé. Par précaution, il retira le drap afin de vérifier si tout était en ordre.

Un pincement au cœur le prit en découvrant le corps nu et inerte de Gon. Sa peau hâlée mettait en valeur ses muscles développés. Malgré son apparence virile, il restait encore petit et fragile. Ging le trouva adorable. Cependant, l'absence du bras gauche le perturba. Le Souffle de l'Ange pouvait soigner n'importe quels types de blessures et de maladies, y compris les amputations. Ce n'était pas normal que Gon n'avait pas totalement récupéré, en plus de rester inconscient.

Un profond chagrin le submergea. Des souvenirs d'un bébé Gon souriant lui traversèrent l'esprit, mais ils furent aussitôt effacés. Ging avait renoncé au passé depuis longtemps.

Ses doigts se perdirent dans ceux de son fils, si menus comparés aux siens. Sans en avoir conscience, il venait de commettre une terrible erreur.

Il sentit quelque chose pénétrer en lui et aplatir son cœur. Une violente fièvre le terrassa. Ging avait l'impression que des griffes grattaient l'intérieur de son crâne. Il lâcha prise et agrippa sa tête entre ses mains. Sa vision se troubla, et son corps tremblota.

Après quelques secondes (bien que Ging fût persuadé que cela avait duré des heures), les symptômes s'atténuèrent. Ging put enfin reprendre ses esprits.

Ses pires craintes s'étaient réalisées. Gon était victime d'une malédiction. Quelque chose que le Souffle de l'Ange ne pouvait pas dissiper.

Seuls les exorcistes étaient capables d'éliminer ce genre de mal, mais au vu de la puissance de celui-ci, aucun d'entre eux ne possédait le niveau requis pour l'aspirer sans mettre leur vie en danger.

Ging était furieux. Son fils avait visiblement choisi de dépasser les limites pour acquérir une force phénoménale. Une force qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais obtenir.

Il tourna les talons. Des explications lui devaient être fournies.


	3. Coupable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé pour l'attente, j'étais très occupée, et le manque d'inspiration n'a pas aidé !  
> Un chapitre un peu plus court que les deux précédents, avec un Ging un peu trop sentimental. 
> 
> Enjoy ~

Dans le couloir, Kirua discutait avec un homme mince portant une casquette ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes. Son costume noir contrastait avec le couvre-chef démodé qui camouflait son crâne. Ging n'attendit pas la fin de leur conversation pour se faire remarquer.

« Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. De A à Z. »

Son ton menaçant déconcerta l'homme, qui se tourna vers lui et demanda, inquiet :

« Pardonnez mon intrusion, mais comment va Gon ?

\- Pas mieux. J'ai pu guérir ses blessures, mais ça n'a rien changé. »

Il se rapprocha. « Je veux tout savoir. »

Ging attendait de connaître l'histoire avant d'émettre un jugement hâtif, bien qu'il devinait déjà une partie du scénario. Et rien que cela suffisait à le rendre fou de rage.

Les deux compères s'échangèrent un regard suspicieux. « Le docteur en charge de Gon est venu nous voir, dit l'homme à la casquette, il a affirmé de ne jamais avoir vu un cas pareil depuis ses débuts. Ce n'est pas surprenant en soi. On avait deviné que la médecine classique ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, hormis le maintenir en vie. C'est pourquoi je suis en train d'essayer de rassembler le maximum de personnel, afin d'effacer la contrainte que s'est imposée Gon.

\- Ce que vous avez pu faire est loin d'être inutile, continua-t-il, même si ça ne permet que d'augmenter sa durée de vie de quelques minutes, c'est déjà très bien. L'aide de tout le monde est appréciable. »

Ging inspira profondément, cherchant à préserver son calme. Il savait déjà que personne ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit, y compris les exorcistes.

« Je m'en fous de ça. Expliquez-moi pourquoi Gon se retrouve à l'agonie ici, et pas vous. »

Ging ignorait lui-même la raison derrière ces accusations. Ses paroles s'étaient échappées sous le coup d'une impulsion. Il ne voulait pas leur reprocher d'être encore debout. À en croire l'apparence décharnée de l'homme et l'expression abattue du garçon, eux non plus ne s'en étaient pas sortis indemnes. Ging souhaitait simplement connaître la cause pour laquelle Gon avait choisi de se sacrifier.

« Je m'en charge. »

Leurs regards se braquèrent sur Kirua. « Knov a raison, on a besoin de tout le monde. Je vais sauver Gon. Complètement. Occupez-vous de le maintenir en vie jusque-là. »

Ging comprit, ou du moins crut comprendre, le double sens de ses propos. À l'époque, il avait eu une altercation avec la famille Zoldyck pour l'obtention d'une créature mystique, originaire de l'autre monde. L'archéologue désirait découvrir et exploiter ses capacités, afin d'en potentiellement faire un défi non négligeable pour les joueurs (et surtout Gon) de son jeu, Greed Island, qui était encore en développement. Malheureusement, les circonstances l'avaient poussé à abandonner sa chasse.

Kirua était trop jeune pour s'en rappeler, et personne n'avait dû perdre son temps à lui raconter un évènement aussi oubliable que celui-ci. Un curieux engouement s'éveilla en Ging. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'une occasion de s'approcher de la créature lui tendrait de nouveau la main.

Si cette chose se révélait être capable de soigner définitivement Gon, alors il ne se gênerait pas pour essayer de la maîtriser.

Cependant, Ging n'avait pas l'intention de le questionner à ce sujet. Le doute sur ses véritables intentions pourrait assaillir le garçon et le mettre sur ses gardes. Il l'attaquerait lorsque le moment viendrait.

« D'accord, mais je tiens à entendre la version de tout le monde. Si tu dois partir maintenant, alors je vais commencer par toi. »

Knov affirma avoir quelque chose à régler, puis il s'éclipsa.

Les deux hunters se posèrent sur le banc, et Kirua raconta dans les moindres détails l'entièreté de l'histoire. Depuis leur rencontre avec Kaito, jusqu'au combat final dans lequel Gon relâcha toute sa rage sur Pitou. Ging constatait à quel point la lente descente aux enfers de Gon avait marqué Kirua. Ce dernier insistait ô combien il était impuissant face à la désillusion de son ami, et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû l'empêcher de sauver Kaito lorsque celui-ci s'était fait attaquer par Pitou. Comme ça, ils seraient « _morts tous les trois et basta_ ».

Ging tenta de le raisonner, en lui disant qu'il avait bien fait d'écouter Kaito, et qu'il aurait même dû fuir le NGL avec Gon. Kirua sembla surpris, et lui demanda s'il éprouvait de la peine pour son élève. En réalité, Ging ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui. Ce dernier maîtrisait une technique lui offrant une seconde chance s'il venait à mourir bêtement. Donc Kaito était toujours en vie, réincarné dans un corps, humain ou non. Lorsque Kirua apprit ce détail, ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa bouche s'ouvrit. Ging dut répéter plusieurs fois pour le rassurer. Le meilleur ami de son fils lui demanda alors s'il était possible de le retrouver. La réponse donnée par l'archéologue fut décevante ; impossible pour lui de connaître son emplacement. Il précisa cependant que Kaito chercherait à entrer en contact avec eux lorsqu'il le souhaiterait.

Si celui-ci avait la possibilité de se dévoiler au grand jour, et de rendre visite à Gon, ce dernier pourrait sortir de sa torpeur, voire même, avec un peu de chance, supprimer la malédiction qu'il s'était lancé à lui-même (puisque Kaito en était la cause, malgré lui). Mais Ging doutait du dernier cas. Le nen regorgeait de mystère, et la cruauté de la réalité favorisait l'injustice plutôt que l'espoir.

Ging se mettait à la place de Kirua. Apprendre que son meilleur ami s'était sacrifié pour une cause perdue devait être dur à admettre.

Et c'était également pour cette raison que Ging ressentait le besoin urgent de cogner sa tête contre un mur. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que Morel et sa troupe avaient laissé Gon faire ce qu'il voulait. Non, qu'ils l'avaient _exploité_ pour tuer un des gardes du roi. Il y avait tant de hunters qui pouvaient remplacer ces enfants. Lui-même aurait accepté d'exterminer les chimera ants à leur place, si on lui avait fait la proposition.

Mais ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était d'apprendre que Kaito avait décidé de partir à la guerre, en compagnie des deux jeunes hunters. Comment son ami avait-il pu agir de façon aussi stupide ? Emmener ces enfants, certes puissants - et même plus puissants que certains adultes - mais encore inexpérimentés, combattre des créatures surhumaines capables de maîtriser le nen relevait de la pure bêtise (enfin, Ging ne pouvait pas se permettre de juger. Demander à Laser de ne pas hésiter à tuer son fils s'ils venaient à se rencontrer n'était pas mieux). Cet _imbécile_ avait certainement dû les surestimer. Parce que l'un s'agissait de son fils, et que l'autre était un assassin prodige. Cependant, Ging avait également sa part de responsabilité dans cette affaire. Envoyer Gon vers Kaito au lieu de surmonter sa timidité fut une erreur impardonnable.

Il observa Kirua. Celui-ci regardait dans le vide, inexpressif. Son teint livide trahissait son désespoir.

« Pourquoi v'z'êtes pas être intervenu dès la « disparition » de votre toutou ? »

Ging ignora le surnom injurieux désignant son apprenti (bien que Ging le considérait davantage comme un ami auquel il avait rendu service). « Il me disait rien, tu sais. Je savais même pas que vous étiez avec lui. Enfin, pas avant d'avoir su que Gon avait fini Greed Island. Et tu peux me tutoyer, je suis pas si vieux que ça. »

Kirua toussota afin de cacher un rire, puis il le fixa d'un air faussement étonné.

« Quoi ? Vous vou-tu veux dire que tu n'es pas omniscient ? Pourtant, à écouter tes esclaves, on aurait cru que t'étais un demi-dieu.

\- Il y a une différence entre esclave et ami. Dommage que tu sois incapable de faire la distinction, ça t'aurait évité d'être exploité si aisément par mon fils. »

Le concerné resta interdit. Ging se permit d'ajouter : « C'est tellement facile de manipuler les moutons isolés. Ils sont prêts à tout pour faire partie d'un troupeau. Tu penses bien qu'un gamin, aussi peu scrupuleux que Gon n'aurait pas hésité à sauter sur cette occasion en or. »

Bien que Ging ne connaissait pas Gon, ses sens surdéveloppés lui faisaient comprendre que le jeune garçon était loin d'être généreux. L'odeur de Gon empiétait sur celle de Kirua, comme si sa présence exerçait une telle pression sur lui au point d'écraser la sienne. L'archéologue pouvait voir et entendre son fils exprimer sa reconnaissance au Zoldyck, dès que ce dernier se pliait à sa volonté. Il s'entendit dire : « Moi, je fonce dans le tas et toi, Kirua, tu restes derrière pour me retenir. »

Kirua ne répondit pas.

« Je suppose qu'il t'a sorti un truc du genre, non ? »

Ses poings se serrèrent. « Il est peut-être égoïste et têtu, mais il m'a sauvé. Si je suis libre, c'est grâce à lui. »

Il le défia du regard. « C'est mon meilleur ami. Et jamais je le laisserai tomber. »

Ce fut au tour de Ging de rester silencieux. Il trouva malheureux de gâcher son potentiel pour le bon plaisir de quelqu'un aussi cruel que Gon. Leur amitié n'avait presque aucun sens à ses yeux. Ce n'était que de l'exploitation gratuite de la part de son fils. Mais peut-être que celui-ci considérait réellement Kirua comme un ami proche. Peut-être qu'il avait enfin développé des sentiments différents de la cupidité et de l'orgueil.

Ging sentit comme un étau resserrer son cœur. Une question lui traversa l'esprit. Pourquoi Gon avait le droit d'avoir une personne telle que Kirua à ses côtés, et pas lui ? Il se demanda si un de ses amis avait déjà affirmé, haut et fort, une phrase du même acabit pour le défendre.

« Tu devrais vraiment le rencontrer. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, je pense qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un de suffisamment compétent pour le retenir. »

L'archéologue n'était pas convaincu. Il devinait que Kirua tentait de lui relayer son rôle (il devait sûrement avoir trouvé quelque chose de plus concret que de rester avec Gon, pensa Ging), et cela ne lui convenait absolument pas. Jouer la boniche chargée du sale boulot ne ferait jamais partie de ses plans.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Kirua s'étira, puis il se leva. « Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai un pote à sauver. Oh ! Et on s'est jamais croisé, okay ? Gon va mal le prendre s'il découvre que je t'ai vu avant lui. »

Sans attendre une réponse, le garçon se dirigea vers la porte, les mains dans les poches. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse, Ging le héla une dernière fois, dans le but de s'assurer de quelque chose.

« Dis-moi, ce que tu comptes faire ne mettra pas ta vie en jeu ? »

Kirua haussa un sourcil. « Hum ? Nan, y'a aucun risque. Je gère la situation. »

Son sourire confiant rassura Ging. Si sa vie était épargnée, alors il n'avait pas besoin d'entrer en action. Il croyait en lui.

Néanmoins, un sentiment de tristesse ne tarda pas à le ronger de l'intérieur. Désormais seul au milieu du couloir glacial, des pensées sombres le submergeaient. Gon était le seul responsable de son état. Il avait cédé à sa colère, et il en payait le prix. Même si cela faisait partie du plan de Morel et de Nétéro, qui avaient utilisé son enfant pour vaincre l'un des gardes du roi. Ou plutôt, Nétéro avait pris peur de son potentiel et il avait donc profité de la situation pour le neutraliser. Qu'importe l'excuse qu'on pouvait lui sortir, cela restait un de leurs buts premiers. Il en était persuadé.

Ging gloussa. Au fond de lui, il savait. Depuis le début. Mais il avait refusé de l'admettre. Il s'était dit que cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, que l'espoir subsistait toujours. Quel naïf il était.

Le véritable coupable, ce n'était ni Kaito, ni Gon, ni Nétéro.

C'était lui.

L'archéologue regarda ses mains. Il pouvait voir comme des taches noires recouvrir ses paumes.

Oui, il l'avait tué. Il _les_ avait tués. Et à cause de lui, Gon avait perdu toute volonté de vivre.

Les deux personnes à qui il tenait le plus au monde venaient de _périr_ par _sa_ faute.

Ging secoua vivement la tête, puis passa sa main - redevenue propre - sur son visage. Il devait se ressaisir. Kaito s'était réincarné (à moins qu'il souhaitait mourir) et Gon allait être sauvé, à coup sûr. Personne, hormis le président, n'était mort.

Le hunter se leva, puis décida de partir. Son objectif était atteint, et il avait grandement besoin de prendre l'air. Plus rien ne le retenait dans cet hôpital. En outre, avec le récent décès du président, un plan de bataille avait commencé à se former dans son esprit, et Beans en était la clé. Il irait donc lui rendre visite tôt ou tard.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, une fois arrivé au hall, d'apercevoir un homme immense et costaud, aux traits faciaux proéminents et qui portait de petites lunettes noires, foncer vers lui les bras ouverts, en hurlant à plein poumons :

« _Kaito est là !_ _Il est vivant !_ »


	4. Rancoeur

Une fois à l'extérieur, Kirua se dirigea vers l'aérodrome le plus proche (puisque la distance était trop importante, il utilisa _Speed of Lightning_ , une technique lui permettant de parcourir une très grande distance sur un court laps de temps, afin de s'y rendre presque immédiatement), puis embarqua dans le premier aéronef disponible qui partait en direction de la montagne de Kukuru, là où habitait sa famille.

Pas mal de monde se trouvait à bord de l'appareil. Des touristes pour la majorité. Ce n'était pas surprenant, car la montagne était réputée pour ses paysages magnifiques et attirait alors moult voyageurs.

L'intérieur de l'aéronef adoptait l'aspect d'un bateau de croisière, sans s'enivrer du côté luxueux de celui-ci. Grand, spacieux et lumineux, les passagers erraient d'un point à un autre lorsque ceux-ci n'étaient pas enfermés dans leur cabine respective. Kirua ne s'aventura pas dans les lieux et chercha sa cabine, grâce au numéro inscrit sur la clé que l'hôtesse de l'air lui avait donnée plus tôt. Au bout de quelques minutes, il trouva une porte grise, métallisée, sur laquelle était inscrit le numéro correspondant. Sans tarder, il l'ouvrit. La chambre était petite et simpliste. Les murs beiges s'harmonisaient avec les draps blancs du lit, et une armoire en bois massif se trouvait au coin de la pièce.

Kirua s'allongea sur le matelas souple, puis se laissa distraire par une minuscule araignée qui restait sagement immobile, collée au plafond. Comme intimidée par sa présence, elle semblait ne pas oser faire le moindre mouvement.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de fermer ses paupières, une sonnerie aiguë alerta Kirua d'un appel. Il pouvait sentir les vibrations de son téléphone dans sa poche. Elle s'arrêta au bout de quelques secondes, puis répéta le chant de plus belle, accompagnée par les mêmes vibrations persistantes. Agacé, Kirua prit son portable, qui avait la forme d'un scarabée, et l'éteignit, sans avoir regardé au préalable l'origine de l'appel. Perturbé par sa précédente conversation avec le père de Gon, il désirait savourer son moment de tranquillité.

Kirua regrettait un peu d'avoir été aussi insolent à l'égard du hunter double étoile. Pour une première rencontre, celle-ci fut complètement ratée. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru que le hunter – il avait déjà oublié son nom – méprisait son fils à ce point. Comment pouvait-il cracher autant d'inepties sans même l'avoir connu ? Kirua était légèrement inquiet pour Gon, lorsque celui-ci ferait la connaissance avec son père. Mais de toute façon, _cela ne le regardait pas_ , comme le lui avait précisé son meilleur ami. Peut-être que le hunter n'avait pas totalement tort au fond, bien qu'il refusait de l'admettre.

Depuis ces deux dernières années, Kirua avait eu le temps d'observer Gon. Le premier mot qui le vint à l'esprit pour le décrire fut étrange. Tout son être le séparait de la norme, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Son odorat surdéveloppé et son extrême agilité restaient exceptionnelles, même pour un hunter. Et sa capacité à analyser une situation, ou encore à créer des plans insolites, le rendait davantage imprévisible. Mais son absence de moralité était le plus marquant. Ou plutôt, il possédait sa propre vision du monde, comme s'il avait vécu toute son enfance sur une planète voisine, où les moeurs étaient radicalement différentes de celles des humains. Un alien capable de prendre forme humaine, bien qu'ayant des difficultés à comprendre l'espèce qu'il cherchait à imiter.

Kirua prenait finalement conscience à quel point son meilleur ami lui échappait. Il savait simplement que celui-ci pouvait tout aussi bien tendre la main à un assassin que de montrer du doigt un voleur. Mais impossible pour lui de concevoir ses raisons.

Gon l'avait fasciné dès le premier regard. Il était une bête. Un animal (ou un extraterrestre) sauvage qui suivait toujours son instinct. Son entêtement et son orgueil alimentaient sa férocité. Pourtant, il restait si joyeux et enfantin malgré sa monstruosité dissimulée en lui. Kirua l'enviait presque. Gon était l'opposé de lui : libre, optimiste et confiant. Sa famille ne lui imposait aucune contrainte, contrairement à la sienne. Personne n'avait obligé Gon à faire quoi que ce soit. Même son père ne l'avait jamais réellement poussé à partir de son île pour le pourchasser.

C'était la raison pour laquelle Kirua l'avait suivi sans broncher. Gon représentait ce qu'il désirait être, le côté naïf en moins. Au fils du temps, le Zoldyck lui accorda une confiance et une fidélité aveugle. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait, à part protéger Gon.

Peut-être que celui-ci l'avait manipulé, qu'il n'avait fait qu'exploiter son désir de trouver un ami. Mais Kirua s'en fichait. Il tenait à lui. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Les jours qu'il avait passés avec lui resteraient à tout jamais gravés dans sa mémoire. Des souvenirs inestimables qui lui avaient permis de se défaire de l'emprise de son frère. Gon était son sauveur.

Pourtant, au fond de lui, un sentiment douloureux venait affaiblir ce lien qu'il pensait indestructible. Ses paroles cinglantes vinrent tirailler ses pensées.

_Ç_ _a doit être facile pour toi, Kirua. T'es pas concerné, de toute façon._

Kirua lâcha une insulte, suivie d'un coup de poing sur le lit.

La scène se défilait de nouveau sous ses yeux.

Pito était accroupi sur le sol, le dos tourné. Sa gigantesque marionnette hideuse flottait au-dessus d'une petite fille, et semblait essayer de la soigner. Et Gon, hors de lui, s'avançait dangereusement vers une mort certaine. Sa haine empestait l'atmosphère, jusqu'à attirer l'attention de Pito, qui se retourna. Son regard de félin, qui virait du jaune à l'orange, transpirait de terreur. Les hurlements de Gon ne firent que pétrifier la chimère, jusqu'à la pousser à briser son bras pour le calmer et lui prouver son intention de ne pas répliquer et de continuer sa tâche.

C'était comme si leur rôle s'était inversé. Gon était devenu le monstre sans vergogne, assoiffé de sang, et Pito, la victime qui désirait seulement protéger quelqu'un qui lui tenait à coeur.

Gon s'était transformé en ce qu'il méprisait le plus. Un démon qui ne ressentait plus aucune compassion à l'égard de ses camarades, ni même pour Kirua. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était sa vengeance.

Des larmes commençaient à piquer ses yeux. Kirua ignorait comment il avait pu garder son calme, mais il y était parvenu, non sans difficulté. Cependant, une chose était sûre. Sa blessure ne cicatriserait jamais.

À la limite, le Zoldyck pouvait comprendre sa furie. Pito avait non seulement tué Kaito, mais il l'avait également transformé en marionnette. Leur faiblesse avait coûté la vie de celui chargé de veiller sur eux (bien qu'en réalité, Kaito s'était réincarné depuis, mais ça, personne ne pouvait le savoir).

Kirua avait respecté son désir d'en finir, et avait voulu être naturellement à ses côtés, car après tout, ils étaient amis, non ?

Kirua croyait Gon lorsque celui-ci affirmait qu'il lui était reconnaissant de rester à ses côtés. Il le croyait lorsque ce dernier lui tapotait l'épaule en lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il le croyait lorsque ce même garçon clamait avec enthousiasme qu'il était son meilleur ami.

Alors, pourquoi l'avait-il rejeté ?

En réalité, Kirua n'était pas si surpris. Gon avait toujours été plutôt égocentrique. C'était lui le héros, celui qui fonçait dans le tas. Et Kirua, quant à lui, jouait le rôle de la seconde main – de la fille amoureuse du héros – qui réparait ses bêtises. Cette situation ne lui avait jamais plu, mais à l'époque, Kirua s'en accommodait, car il pensait qu'il fallait bien que l'un des deux se sacrifie pour préserver leur amitié si précieuse à ses yeux – les fameuses concessions.

Son suicide fut la goutte de trop.

Kirua était persuadé qu'ils seraient partis ensemble, main dans la main. Que leur lien était si fort que rien ne passait devant, pas même l'orgueil de son ami.

Ô qu'il avait tort.

Il n'avait jamais été son numéro un. Kaito, Ging, et sa quête de puissance, restaient prioritaires sur leur amitié. C'était un fait très difficile à avaler, et Kirua refusait encore d'y croire. Mais il devait admettre la vérité. Gon avait sa propre vie, une vie indépendante de Kirua, qu'il le voulait ou non.

Néanmoins, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de rejoindre Gon lorsqu'il « affronta » Pito. Ce n'était pas prévu à la base, du moins cela ne l'était plus après leur deuxième rencontre avec Pito, mais Palm avait perçu, grâce à son pouvoir de voyance, que Gon était en grand danger.

Ce _moment_ avait définitivement achevé ses espoirs _._ Gon s'était lâché, transformé en géant bodybuildé – curieusement proche de Biscuit, quand il y repensait – et avait littéralement _explosé_ devant lui et Pito, achevant définitivement ce dernier. Kirua était totalement impuissant. Et si Gon ne l'avait pas protégé d'une attaque de Pito avant de commettre l'irréparable, il ne serait plus de ce monde. Néanmoins, il aurait préféré le deuxième scénario. Car après tout, c'était comme cela que les choses auraient dû se dérouler. Ils n'auraient peut-être pas connu une mort identique à celle présentée dans les films – leur regard ne se quittant pas et le sourire aux lèvres, avec en prime une punchline touchante – mais une fois présents dans l'au-delà, plus rien n'aurait pu les séparer.

C'était ce qu'il voulait. Pas Gon, visiblement.

Malgré l'explosion, Gon s'était retrouvé par miracle « intact », avec seulement le bras en moins (qu'il avait perdu en voulant le protéger) et une très longue chevelure embourbée de sang et de poussière. Kirua n'avait pas attendu pour lui prodiguer un massage cardiaque à l'aide de son nen électrifié, ce qui avait permis à son meilleur ami de survivre.

Mais ses jours restaient comptés, et Kirua savait que rien ne pouvait guérir complètement Gon.

Seule _elle_ pouvait le sauver.

Et le voilà, à devoir _encore_ réparer les erreurs de son ami. Et cette fois-ci, il ne le pardonnerait pas.

Kirua voulait obliger Gon à lui présenter des excuses. Ce dernier serait contraint de se mettre à quatre pattes et de quémander sa pitié. S'il se soumettrait à sa volonté, pour _une_ fois, alors peut-être que Kirua lui accorderait sa clémence. Mais ce traumatisme le suivrait pour l'éternité.

Une voix robotique ramena Kirua à la réalité. Ce n'était qu'un message transmis automatiquement pour signaler aux passagers l'atterrissage de l'aéronef, enfin arrivé à destination.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se lever et sortir de sa cabine. Kirua ne savait pas combien de temps avait duré le voyage, probablement une ou deux heures, mais cela incarnait un détail insignifiant pour lui. Le plus important restait à venir.

Les passagers se ruèrent vers la sortie. À cause du nombre important, une queue s'était formée. Coincé entre deux hommes en surpoids, l'odeur de la transpiration agressait ses narines. Kirua ne pouvait malheureusement pas utiliser sa technique devant tout le monde, au risque d'attirer l'attention. Il devait donc d'abord attendre patiemment de quitter l'aéronef et de s'éloigner un maximum du public avant de pouvoir s'échapper.

Puisque l'aérodrome se situait assez loin de sa demeure, une ligne de bus se chargeait donc de faire l'aller-retour, mais, une fois à l'extérieur, Kirua préféra de nouveau utiliser sa technique pour se rendre chez lui. Il lui restait encore suffisamment de réserve pour parvenir jusqu'au pied de la montagne avant d'être à court de batterie. Hors de question pour lui de subir encore une fois la pression et la puanteur de la foule.

Une fois devant les portes de l'au-delà (le nom donné à l'entrée menant vers le territoire de sa famille), il s'arrêta un court instant afin de reprendre son souffle. Un mur gigantesque à l'allure pittoresque semblait encercler la montagne. Deux immenses dragons asiatiques trônaient fièrement sur le sommet de l'architecture. Ils se faisaient face, figés à tout jamais dans une expression arrogante. Entre les deux féroces reptiles, sept portes étaient regroupées selon leur taille, telles des poupées russes. La plus petite pesait près de quatre tonnes, et le poids doublait à chaque panel, atteignant deux cent cinquante-six tonnes pour la dernière.

Ces portes servaient de preuve de force. Les meilleurs membres de la famille Zoldyck pouvaient aisément ouvrir les sept sans effort.

Kirua sortit un taser de sa poche, puis s'électrocuta avec. Aussi barbare que cela puisse paraître, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour se recharger et pouvoir se servir efficacement de son hatsu. Ses années de tortures lui permettaient de tenir aisément le choc.

Un homme d'un âge avancé se tenait près de cette majestueuse entrée, et savourait une cigarette bien entamée. Les reflets du soleil mettaient en valeur son crâne dégarni. Il portait un costume gris-clair, qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses cheveux grisonnant. Si Kirua ne le connaissait pas, il l'aurait confondu avec un vieux bourgeois un peu trop curieux.

Il s'agissait de Zebulo, le gardien du domaine Zoldyck. C'était un homme brave que Kirua respectait beaucoup. Il était chargé de la « sale besogne », comme Kirua aimait le souligner, et devait donc nettoyer les restes de Mike, un énorme chien sanguinaire qui gardait l'entrée du territoire, une fois que celui-ci avait fini de jouer avec les visiteurs. Kirua savait que Zebulo n'aimait pas particulièrement sa tâche, mais la crainte instaurée par sa famille ne laissait guère place à une rébellion, sous peine de subir une punition pire que la mort.

L'homme le reconnut et afficha par conséquence une mine à la fois surprise et heureuse. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

« Kirua-sama ! Vous êtes enfin revenu ! »

Kirua ne parvint pas à lui retourner le sourire. Il le salua en hochant tristement la tête, puis se dirigea d'un pas morose vers les portes. Cet endroit possédait la faculté d'aspirer son énergie vitale en une fraction de seconde. Et les récents évènements ne l'aidaient pas à résister.

Zebulo sembla comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas, et lui demanda sur un ton inquiet :

« Que s'est-il passé ? Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à Gon ?

– Un peu, mais ça va aller. Il va être sauvé. »

Kirua ouvrit cinq portes d'un seul coup, puis disparut avant que Zebulo n'ait eu le temps d'insister.

 

************

 

Posé sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, Ging contemplait le ciel étoilé. Entre ses doigts se tenait une cigarette encore entière. La lune semblait lui sourire avec entrain, comme si elle essayait de lui remonter le moral. Un filet de point lumineux traversait la ville et finissait sa route vers l'horizon. Il s'était toujours demandé si une vie extraterrestre s'amusait à observer la Terre quelque part entre ces étoiles, à une distance qui paraissait si lointaine pour les humains, mais si proche pour eux.

Après tout, la vie elle-même prenait ses origines depuis l'espace.

Ging ferma les yeux, puis tira une latte. Il repensa à sa discussion qu'il avait entretenue ce matin avec Morel. Sa réaction lorsqu'il avait appris que Kaito était en vie et réincarné dans une petite fille le ferait toujours rire. Il était complètement surexcité, et répétait sans cesse, en le secouant, cette information que Ging savait déjà. Ce dernier le connaissait uniquement de nom. À l'instar de lui, Morel était un hunter double étoile, mais spécialisé dans les recherches d'espèces ou de trésors sous-marins. L'allure impressionnante de cet homme cachait en réalité un coeur d'artichaut, que Ging avait pu le constater au fil de leur conversation.

Morel s'était excusé pour le désagrément, et lui avait promis de faire tout son possible pour réparer son erreur. Ging avait compris à quelle _erreur_ celui-ci faisait référence.

L'archéologue savait qu'il était en partie coupable. Morel lui avait avoué avoir manipulé Gon, en lui cachant la vérité sur Kaito ; c'est-à-dire que personne ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour le sauver (bien qu'il ignorait la technique secrète de Kaito à ce moment-là). Il avait constaté que Gon puisait sa force dans sa rage, et cela aurait été contre-productif d'essayer de le rassurer ou de l'obliger à partir. Il pensait sincèrement que c'était un mal pour un bien.

Cependant, Ging avait senti que Morel ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Ce dernier lui avait fait seulement comprendre que ses collègues, ainsi que Nétéro, avaient partagé son avis.

Cela rejoignait exactement les propos de Beans : « _Gon s'est suicidé. Ils se sont servis de sa rage pour vaincre une des chimera ants._ »

Ging s'était pas naïf. Il connaissait les manigances de Nétéro. Si ce vieil homme était encore en vie, il l'aurait défié dans un combat à mort. Comment osait-il se permettre d'abîmer son fils sans sa permission ? Être président ne lui donnait pas tous les droits. De plus, la vieillesse avait altéré sa puissance. Grâce à sa nouvelle découverte, il aurait pu l'écraser une bonne fois pour toute.

Mais ce fut quelqu'un d'autre qui avait joui de ce plaisir. Au moins, Nétéro avait eu ce qu'il recherchait depuis longtemps.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière lui. Dwun finit d'achever sa rêverie :

« Tu viens au resto' avec nous, Ging ? »

L'interpellé grommela. « Non, pas faim.

– Comme tu veux. Si jamais tu changes d'avis, tu sais où nous trouver ! » ajouta List.

Ging ne répondit pas. List et Dwun n'insistèrent pas et partirent en claquant la porte.

Ses deux potes avaient loué un appartement en vue des élections, et ces derniers avaient gentiment proposé à Ging de venir cohabiter avec eux plutôt que de vivre dans la rue, entre deux poubelles. Ging avait largement les moyens de se payer une chambre d'hôte – il pouvait même réserver, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, une chambre de luxe dans un hôtel cinq étoiles s'il le désirait – mais son goût pour sa vie de nomade le poussait souvent à dormir à ciel découvert. Il aimait la sensation du vent contre sa peau et d'avoir l'impression que la lune argentée le berçait tendrement.

Toutefois, la solitude pesait fortement sur ses épaules depuis ces derniers mois. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait parlé à personne, et la chaleur humaine commençait à lui manquer. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de rester seul, surtout avec les élections qui approchaient et le cas particulier de son fils. Ce fut donc sans hésitation qu'il avait accepté leur proposition. Ging était content que ses amis le soutenaient, malgré son mauvais caractère.

Évidemment, leur accueil ne l'avait pas empêché de rouspéter contre eux pour avoir manigancé sa visite à l'hôpital. Ging fut vexé lorsque ses amis se moquèrent de lui au lieu de craindre sa fureur. Cependant, leur rire avait très vite laissé place à la stupeur quand ils apprirent l'échec du plan. Même si Ging les avait informés pour Kirua, leur crainte ne cessa pas pour autant. Et il était bien placé pour les comprendre.

D'ailleurs, Ging ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il avait pu s'approcher de son fils aussi facilement, et encore moins d'avoir pu parler à son meilleur ami (enfin, d'après ce qu'il avait compris). Il se croyait plus réservé à la base. Peut-être que l'âge commençait à le rendre davantage décomplexé. Une bonne nouvelle, en fin de compte.

Ce n'était pas aussi difficile que Ging se l'était imaginé. Avoir demandé à Elena d'envoyer Gon vers Kaito s'il venait avec quelqu'un n'était finalement pas nécessaire. S'il avait été courageux, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait été mêlé à cette stupide guerre, sauf peut-être lui-même. C'était de _sa_ faute _._ Mais il refusait d'y penser davantage. Le mal était fait.

Ging prit une grande inspiration. Le courant d'air glacial caressait sensuellement son visage, et cela l'apaisait. Dans ce genre de moment, il parvenait à relativiser ses problèmes, même les plus graves.

Il reconnaissait avoir été trop direct avec Kirua. Après tout, ils restaient des enfants encore inexpérimentés, surtout Gon. Il respectait leur amitié, et espérait que Gon avait conscience de la chance qu'il possédait. En outre, Ging estimait toujours que son fils ne méritait pas qu'on lui tende la main. Le récit de Kirua venait de confirmer ses soupçons, c'est-à-dire que Gon n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, et il devait donc assumer ses responsabilités. Bien que Ging était très mal placé pour donner son avis, car il était le premier à fuir au moindre ennui.

Mais le pire restait à venir. Ging craignait que Gon avait sacrifié quelque chose de plus précieux que sa vie pour acquérir une telle puissance. Que celui-ci avait choisi, par exemple, de jeter en l'air le talent qu'il possédait. Ce talent, ce don qu'il avait hérité de son père. Cette chose qui faisait de lui un Freecss. _Son_ bébé.

Jamais son propre fils n'oserait lui faire un coup pareil, _n'est-ce pas_ ?

Il était encore trop tôt pour que Gon se permette un tel abus. Il devait tout d'abord devenir un adulte et repousser au maximum ses limites avant de se séparer de cette force pour son objectif.

Mais même si Gon avait commis une telle bêtise, peut-être que la créature que Kirua s'apprêtait à ramener pourrait également lui rendre sa force d'antan.

Enfin, ce problème n'était plus le sien. Les élections s'approchaient et ce serait donc le moment idéal pour s'amuser.

Beans devait simplement suivre le plan et ne pas changer d'avis à la dernière minute. Bien qu'il avait légèrement abusé de son pouvoir, il savait que Beans lui obéirait. Comme Ging l'avait précisé durant la conversation, Pariston représentait un obstacle beaucoup trop dangereux pour que Beans laisse le hasard décider des règles.

Ging laissa un sourire lui échapper. Les rennes étaient enfin entre ses mains.

Il avait hâte que les zodiaques se réunissent. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

 


End file.
